Unknown
by oasis2450
Summary: Dante Draconis knew there was somthing that he didn't even know about himself, but what does it have to do with his father. i suck at summaries, just read it. sorry, no jake long in this fic OCxOC on Haitus, explination of why in profile.
1. Chapter 1

**Unknown**

**A/N: **hey guys as you may know I am oasis2450, I know most of you must be wondering about the name right? Well to answer that possible question, I don't actually know why called myself that. Oh, and before I forget this is my first AD: JL fanfic, so please, no flames and leave plenty of reviews to help me improve my story; let's get this story on the road.

1: Descent

**Disclaimer:** I don't own AD: JL, I wish I did, and plus, if I did, than I would include **MY** OC, Dante Draconis.

It was a cold night, especially for the group of people standing in a fully opened helicopter, with the wind and the air from the rotors whipping past them. "Okay guys, are you sure you want to go through with this," questioned a tall figure wearing a black leather trench coat.

"I'm with you Dante," said a girl that looked a lot like the boy named Dante.

" Well I know you are with me sis," said Dante whipping his brown hair out of his face.

"You know that I'm with you sir," said a man that was about as tall as Dante's shoulders. "I've been with you since the beginning."

"Well Karl, if we don't make it back in one piece we can all feast with Odin in Valhalla for eternity," said Dante almost cheerily.

"Uh, don't you think that's a bit much," questioned a beautiful girl with short midnight blue hair, "I know that an eternity in Valhalla with you sounds appealing and all but I want to live."

"Don't worry Melanie, if all goes according to plan we can live the rest of our lives together," said Dante pulling the girl known as Melanie into a passionate kiss.

"Awe, come off it mate, you don't want us all to be sick now do you," questioned a tall orange dragon with a birthmark in the shape of the sun on his leathery wings.

"Oh shut it Douglas, this might be the last time me and Melanie do that before Valhalla," said a disgruntled Dante. "Ok, but in all due seriousness, if anyone has any doubts here, speak up now," said Dante still holding on to Melanie tightly. No one spoke or even blinked. "Ok, on my mark, we jump, MARK."

Every one jumped out of the chopper and quickly fell towards the earth, at the last second they all called forth their dragon wings and pulled up last second soaring just above the tree line.

"Remember guys, the target is a rouge dragon, so proceed with caution, Karl, you set up the distraction while we take out the target in the confusion," said Dante while looking over his shoulders at his charcoal wings.

Dante's wings are unique to him as both wings had a different mark on them as opposed to the same mark on each wing, his were the Greek alpha, and omega symbols, and Dante thought that it was a reference to a line in the book of revelations.

**A/N:**ok guys, I know that was a short chapter and kinda ends mid sentence in a way, but I was eager to start this and I couldn't wait to put this up, so R&R so I can see where this is going and how you guys think it should turn out. And for those of you that don't know, Valhalla is the Nordic version of heaven, and Odin was their father of all gods.


	2. Chapter 2

**Unknown**

**A/N: **hey guys, chapter 2, yay! I never actually thought I would make it this far, I honestly thought I'd procrastinate about this until I forgot about it, or I would just give up entirely. Without further delay I give you chapter 2 of **Unknown**, so read up, and don't forget to **R&R**, or I'll call in some favors.

2: success

Off in the distance a small explosion could be heard, that was the signal for the small band of assassins to move in. "Remember, try to act inconspicuous," said Dante into the headset.

"Okay," they all said simultaneously.

They all walked into the crowd calmly, seeking the rouge dragon. Minutes passed by as they all sought out the same person, finally Melanie spoke, "positive ID on the target, he's not alone Dante."

"That's ok, how many are there," questioned Dante.

"About four or five," said Melanie worriedly.

"Doug, try to draw the guards away, I'll handle the target," said Dante putting some venom into his voice.

"Can do, just make sure you actually take out this punk, he killed my father," said Douglas solemnly.

"Don't worry, I'll get him, just make sure the guards are drawn away," said Dante comfortingly.

"Ok, give me a minute," said Douglas determinately. Minutes later there was a loud bang and the guards ran off leaving their charge behind, that's when Dante moved in for the kill.

"Hello, Edward," Dante said as he was surrounded by red lightning, it disappeared and in Dante's place stood a charcoal dragon with grey spines and short brown hair with midnight blue tips, and protruding from the dragons bangs were a pair of demonic horns, but the most frightening thing was the bladed wings and tail. "Do you know why I am here," questioned Dante in his dragon form.

"Oh so now you are a puppet of the dragon council, I thought you were better than that Dante," Said Edward while he also turned dragon. Edward's dragon form was exceptionally different from Dante's, Edwards form was smaller and a light red, with darker red spines.

"I am no one's puppet, I was hired by the council to eliminate you," Dante said, his eyes devoid of emotion, "Time to end this pitiful stalling." Dante used his signature move and charged his claws, soon there were small arcs of red electricity surging through his forearms, Dante saw the fear in Edward's eyes, and he could see the sweat forming on his brow. With that, he lunged forward while letting out a feral roar that terrified Edward even more. Dante felt his claws sink into Edward's flesh, Dante couldn't tell why but he loved the feeling of the blood of his victims gushing out between his claws, slowly, he removed his claws from the lifeless corpse that was Edward. "I got him guys, pull out," Dante ordered through the headset, "we're going back to the isle of Draco."

**Back on the isle of Draco….**

"We have done as you asked, now we require our payment councilor Andam," said Dante impatiently while bowing out of respect.

"Are you sure no humans saw you and your fellow assassins," asked Andam.

"I can assure you councilor, no human saw us," said Dante.

"How can you be so sure of that," asked councilor klude who just walked into the room.

"We caused a distraction with the illusion of gunfire," said Dante Matter-of-factly.

"And may I ask who caused this distraction," asked Andam, "I assure you that no harm shall come to the one that caused the distraction, we just want to know."

"Douglas, the sun dragon, my partner," said Dante in a threatening tone.

"Don't worry Dante, we just want to congratulate him on his brilliant idea," Said Klude, "the funds will be transferred to your account." With that said, Dante left the room in high spirits, unaware of the fact that the council was very worried.

"Do you think he knows what he is," asked a very worried Andam.

"I doubt that he knows or will ever find out, but we must be careful, we don't know if he knows who his father was," replied Klude while focusing his thoughts on Dante's heritage.

"But what if he does meet his father," asked Andam with a scared look on his face.

"Then we are all doomed, should he become angry with us," said Klude shakily.

**A/N:** oh, well isn't that ominous? And who is Dante's father? Why am I asking you these questions when I know all the answers? I don't know, but I do know this, there will be more.

Dante: "Who was my father?"

Me: "You have to wait Dante."

Dante: "Don't make me turn dragon and force it out of you."

Me: "Go ahead, see what happens."

Dante: "ok, but I warned you."

Dante was surrounded by red lightning and the charcoal dragon stood in his place.

I take out my book and write something, with a poof of purple smoke Dante turned into a chicken.

Dante: "What the hell?"

Me: "I told you not to, I told you."

Good night everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Unknown**

**A/N: **Hey I didn't know where to really go with this chapter so it might have a lot of fluff in it between Dante and Melanie, going back to how they met and stuff like that. Oh, and major Simi, guess again about who the father is, I bet you will never guess.

**3: flashback**

Dante left the council chambers after his brief talk to Andam and klude, he was pondering why Andam had given him a worrying look, and it looked as if he was scared. He pushed this thought aside for now as he saw Melanie waiting for him.

"Hey sweetie," Dante said excitedly.

"Hey Dan," Melanie said she loved the way he would always blush when she called him that. "I was lookin for you."

"I had to talk to Andam about the payment for our last job," Dante said, slowly pinning her against the column she was leaning against.

"And how did that go," she asked not really caring about the answer, she was too busy inhaling his scent, he smelled like grass after a light rainfall and oddly of brimstone, for some reason she couldn't get enough of it today.

"Fine," he said, also taking in her scent, she smelled sweetly of cherry blossoms and roses.

"Why do you smell like brimstone," she asked innocently, while looking into his deep tawny eyes.

"I do? Huh, I wonder why," he thought aloud, while looking into her light green eyes. "I guess that it's just one of those things, huh?" he asked her, slowly leaning forward.

"Yeah, I guess so," she said, "On you its totally hot though." She leaned forward until their lips were mere inches apart, she looked at him sweetly, she couldn't imagine her life without Dante, before him, nothing seemed to fit right, but when she met him everything just clicked like the last piece in a puzzle.

"I love you Mel," was the last thing he said before their lips met, he loved her so much, and it's been that way since he first ran into her, literally, he remembered it like it was yesterday.

**Flash back**

It was the last day of high school, he was running home, unbeknownst to him, a pretty girl was walking in the opposite direction straight towards him, neither of them saw each other they were too caught up in their own thoughts. Next thing they knew they were sprawled out across the sidewalk.

"Oh god I am so sorry," said Dante as he was the first one to get up.

"It's ok I wasn't looking where I was going," replied the girl. That's when he noticed the girls face, she was quite pretty with waist length midnight blue hair, light green eyes and a smile that could melt steel.

"Hi, I'm Dante," he stammered out blushing furiously.

"Hi, I am Melanie," she said, blushing just as hard as Dante was.

He didn't know why but he had a sudden urge to kiss her, he didn't know why, but he almost did, but he was stopped by his phone buzzing, he picked it up and looked to see who the text was from, it was from his long time friend, Douglas, the legendary sun dragon.

Melanie didn't know why but she had a feeling in the pit of her stomach, but she couldn't identify it, a sudden fluttering, she felt all light and springy, but at the same time close to him somehow.

"Melanie, what a beautiful name for a beautiful girl," he said suavely, noticing the faint blush creep up Melanie's cheeks.

"Well aren't you a gentleman," she commented.

"Yeah, my mother always told me to be kind," he said cheerily, but had a pained look in his eyes.

"Is something bothering you Dante," she asked concerned.

"Yes, but I don't think I can tell you in public, do you know somewhere private we can talk," He asked politely.

"Yeah, I have my own apartment, we can talk there," she said, her eyes twinkling.

"Ok, lead the way," he said.

Minutes later they arrived at Melanie's apartment and walked inside, it was a decent sized apartment with a black leather couch and a lay-z boy recliner, Dante just stood there in awe that she had her own place, he went and sat down and motioned that she do the same, she moved to sit beside him.

"Ok, Melanie, first things first, I have to tell you something," He took a deep breath, "I am a dragon."

"Prove it," was the first thing that escaped her lips.

"Ok," he said as he was struck by red lightning and transformed into the charcoal black dragon that we all know so well.

"Ok, so you weren't lying, but so am I," she said as she was covered in a small snowstorm and she transformed into a pale blue dragon with white spines, short midnight blue hair, and dark green eyes.

He took in the sight of her dragon form, as she did with him.

"Wow, you look amazing," he said flatteringly.

You don't look so bad yourself hot stuff," she said whistling, "The only question is the horns, what's that about."

"I honestly wish I knew, I know it came from my father because my mother doesn't have the horns," he said reverting back to human form just as Melanie did. "And I have to tell you something else."

"What," she asked as her heart began to race.

"I know we barely know each other but I think I love you," he said as he felt the sweat form on his brow.

She leaned toward him, he liked her in close proximity but thought it a bit odd, and never the less he didn't back away, he himself leaning towards her till their lips were inches apart from each other.

"I think I love you too Dante," Was the last thing she said before their lips met for the first time, they were both surprised by how right the kiss felt, it held so much compassion and that new feeling that Mel still couldn't identify.

**End flashback**

Dante was still remembering all that was so long ago, a year ago, he than noticed that he needed air, so he reluctantly broke their passionate kiss.

"Well I don't know about you, but that brought back some memories," Dante said panting heavily.

"I know the feeling," Melanie said, panting just as heavily.

"Come on Mel, let's go home and pick up where we left off," I said with a devilish smile and a wink.

"I like where this is going," said Melanie in a flirtatious tone.

The trip to their house didn't take much time at all, considering the fact that they flew, they unlocked the door and stepped inside immediately greeted by the warmth of the house. The house it's self was a midsized Victorian era home with an overly luxurious feel to it, the living room was midnight blue with white trim and tan shag carpet, it had that same black leather couch, and lay-z boy recliner, a glass coffee table, 42-inch flat screen TV, a beautiful view of the ocean, and a sliding glass door to the patio. The kitchen was even bigger, with oak wood flooring, marble counter tops, mahogany cabinets, an electric stove, and a top of the line refrigerator. The dining room was modest with a glass table glass backed chairs and yet again another beautiful view of the ocean. Three bedrooms, two bathrooms, and an enormous backyard, there couldn't be a better place for a happy couple.

"I still can't believe you bought this house for us Dante, its perfect," said Melanie running and hugging her boyfriend.

"Only the best for you Mel," said Dante picking her up bridal style like she liked and carried her onto the couch.

"You know you spoil me too much," Said Mel with glistening eyes.

"Ok let me spoil you even more, you sit here and relax, and I'll make dinner," said Dante giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Ok, who are you and what did you do with my lazy ass boyfriend," she asked sarcastically, pulling him down for a longer kiss.

"Do you really think that," he asked, slightly hurt.

"No, no I don't Dante, you are anything but lazy, with the way you spoil me," said Melanie regretting what she said earlier.

"It's ok Mel, I know you didn't mean it that way, "he said forgivingly, "But I'm still making dinner for us."

About half an hour later, Dante was adding some last second touches to the sushi he had prepared for Mel and himself.

"Okay Mel, it's done," he shouted.

Mel walked into the kitchen, sniffing the air and noticed a slightly pungent scent in the air. "What's that smell," she asked, enticed yet disgusted by the scent.

"It's the Vinegar used to prepare the rice," Dante answered simply.

"Oh," said Melanie walking up to her boyfriend and rested her heat on his left shoulder.

"Here, take a plate, we can watch a movie tonight if you want," Dante said handing a plate to Melanie.

At this Melanie's eyes lit up like the fourth of July, she liked watching movies with Dante, it gave her some time to be close to him, plus they always ended up making out half way through, no matter what kind of movie it was, her favorite kind were scary movies, that way she could pretend to be scared and Dante would hold her close and tell her everything was alright. "Okay Dante, how about a scary movie tonight," she asked hopefully.

"Sure Mel, whatever you want," Said Dante knowing all too well why she chose a scary movie.

"Ok, are we gonna watch a pay-per-view, or watch one out of our collection," She asked, taking an inquisitive bite of the sushi and found that she loved it.

"I think pay-per-view, because the news paper said that a new scary movie just came out and it should be on pay-per-view," said Dante watching how Mel was reacting to the sushi.

"Love the sushi, by the way," Mel said as she finished the last of it.

"Thank you, I do pride myself on my cooking abilities," Dante said smugly, puffing out his chest a little.

At this, Mel had to smile, she loved how romantic Dante could be when they were alone, but she also loved him for his sense of humor, he also knew when to be serious, what to say and when to say it, he was perfect for her, she wished that she had known him for longer though, starting as friends and friendship budding into something completely different, But she was still glad that it went the way it did. Mel was jerked out of her thoughts, by Dante tapping her shoulder and leading her to the couch. He had already gotten her favorite fleece blanket and wrapped it around her, he was just too sweet. They looked through the pay-per-view menu and sadly discovered that the movie wasn't there so they had to settle with _Paranormal Activity 3_. This time around, Mel wasn't acting scared during this movie, she actually was scared, and she jumped straight into Dante's arms and buried her face into his chest. Dante grasped Mel's chin between his thumb and forefinger and brought her face to his, he looked into her eyes and knew that she wasn't just acting, she was really scared, Dante just moved his lips toward her ear and started to whisper sweet nothings into her ear, she stopped shaking and looked up at him with glossy eyes and whispered "Thank you," and moved her head the last few inches towards his lips.

**A/N:** Wow, this turned out to be longer than I expected it to be, oh well, I think that Dante and Melanie deserved it, along with the flashback of how they got together. Don't forget to review.

Dante: can I please be a human again?

Me: that depends. Can you behave?

Dante: If it means that I don't have to be a chicken anymore, than yes.

Me: Ok, fine.

With a puff of smoke Dante was returned to his former self.

Dante: Thank you creator.

Me: Don't go on with that creator crap.

Dante: ok. Good bye everyone!

Me: hey that was my line, Ok so, surprise poll, should I turn Dante back into a chicken for stealing my line, or should I do something worse?

Dante: I don't like the sound of that…

Me: 


	4. Chapter 4

**Unknown**

**A/N: **hey, this chapter picks up right where the last one let of so it is still Mel and Dante fluff, enjoy.

**4: true love, and the call**

Their lips were less than an inch apart; Melanie yet again took in Dante's scent, it still had that hint of brimstone to it, but she loved it anyway, it actually turned her on in a way, she guessed that it's just the dragon part of her, but she didn't care, she just cared that he was close to her. Dante took in Melanie's scent as well, it had changed somehow, and it didn't only smell like cherry blossoms anymore, there was something new, something that drove him mad with longing, he wished he could take Melanie but he promised her that he'd wait till she was ready, he used a very small amount of his lightning rendering to charge his fingertips and caressed her cheek softly. Melanie felt a little jolt at his touch, not painful, but pleasurable, she loved it when he did that to her, she called it his spark, he laughed at this because of the truth to it.

"Do that again, please," Mel half moaned, half begged.

"What, this," he asked as he charged his fingertips again.

"How do you do that Dante," Melanie asked quizzically.

"I could try to teach you, but it would be easier if you could breathe lightning too," said Dante seductively.

"Please do," said Melanie hopefully.

"Ok Mel, but not tonight, I'm tired, we should go to bed," he said wearily.

"Ok Dante," she said while yawning. Dante picked her up bridal style again and carried her up to their room, Theirs was the master bedroom, before the two started to sleep together, Dante took up residence in the room next door, they started sleeping in the same bed when Melanie had a nightmare, crept into Dante's room and tried to slip under the covers without waking him up, fortunately for them, he also had a nightmare and just laid back down to sleep again but was surprised to find Mel slipping into the bed with him and snuggling up to him with both her arms wrapped around his neck and her head buried into his chest.

Since then their cuddling has gotten more intimate, he would have one hand on her chest, and one hand on the small of her back, while she would put her left leg over Dante's, her hands would still be around his neck but she would play with his brown with blue tips hair. That was another thing she loved about him, his hair, no matter what it would always be soft, silky, and hers to play with. Melanie started to play with Dante's hair as she always did, only this time, something was different, he actually used his "spark" on his hair, which caught her off guard.

"Oh so you are tired enough to not teach me how to do that lightning rendering, but you are awake enough to use it on your hair," She said playfully.

"I thought you would like it when you played with my hair tonight," he said pouting playfully.

"I do have to admit, it does feel good," she said tousling his hair. They finally reached the door that led to their room, the room had beige shag carpet, sage walls, white trim, a four poster bed, two night stands, two dressers, a walk in closet, a memory foam mattress, Dante's guitar, Mel's violin, and another beautiful view. Dante set Melanie down on her feet so that they could change into their night cloths, once they both had changed they had moved back the blankets and bed sheets, laid down, and covered themselves with the bedding. Dante reached for the lamp on his night stand and tapped it twice and it turned off, the couple was now in complete darkness, at this point, Melanie scooted towards Dante because she was scared of the dark, Dante accepted her into a loving, protective embrace. Melanie slowly wound herself around Dante with her left leg over his and her arms around his neck, playing with his hair. He found it comforting to have her so close to himself; Melanie found it comforting to be this close to him as well, feeling his soft hair, smelling is scent , waking up in the morning to find him so close, she loved him, she truly did.

"Hey, Mel, you awake still," Dante said in sweet voice.

"Yes, I am awake," she replied softly.

"I have a surprise for you tomorrow, ok," Dante questioned.

"Awe, why must you always spoil me Dante," she asked.

"Cause, you're what I hold most dear in my heart," Dante explained.

"I love you Dante," she said, giving him a swift peck on the cheek.

"I love you too Mel," said Dante giving her a lingering kiss on the lips.

They both drifted into a peaceful sleep, Dante was the first to wake up in the morning, and He looked forward and saw Mel still asleep.

"Perfect," he thought as he slipped carefully out of her grasp and replaced the covers.

Mel woke up slowly, thinking that Dante was still next to her, she leaned her head forward to find his lips but never found them. She started to panic, but then she saw the note taped to the pillow, she read it carefully and relaxed. "Good, Dante's just out running some errands," she said aloud. She was startled when she heard the front door open and the clatter of plastic bags, it was just Dante.

Mel got out of bed, got dressed and went downstairs to help Dante with the bags.

"Morning sleepy head, for a second I thought you were in a coma," He joked.

"Well I would have been in a coma if you didn't leave me a note," she scolded.

"Sorry Mel," Dante said.

"Damn right you're sorry," Mel said.

"Did I ever tell you how sexy you look when you are mad," Dante asked with a wink.

"No, I don't believe you have," she said stepping closer to him.

Dante closed the last few steps toward her and pulled her into a warm embrace which quickly got intimate when Dante cupped a hand around her right breast, giving it a little squeeze. This of course, caused Melanie to moan in pleasure and frustration, Dante could sense her frustration and quickly stopped.

"Why did you stop," Whimpered Melanie.

"I could sense your frustration," Dante said comfortingly.

"Oh, no I wasn't frustrated about that, it was something else," she replied.

"And that would be," he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"That all this clothing blocked that hand from its prize," she said seductively.

"That can be changed you know," he said slyly.

"Yes I suppose, but not now, the mood was ruined," she teased.

"Ok," Dante pouted. "I got us some stuff for a romantic dinner," said Dante in a somewhat proud tone.

"Awe, you're too sweet, and I suppose you're cooking too," she said giving him a playful tousle.

"Why yes, yes I am," Dante said in a proud tone.

"Ok, than I guess I am going to have to return the favor somehow," she giggled.

"Nope, all you have to do is sit back, and relax," he said in a kind manner.

With that said Melanie walked into the living room, lay down on the couch and dozed off. Hours later Melanie felt someone pick her up, she sniffed the air and recognized the scent, "Dante…." she mumbled.

Dante set Melanie down on the bed and tried to wake her up fully without angering her, then it came to him, he got down on his knees, charged his fingertips, and pressed his hands against her breasts like he did earlier that day, this defiantly had gotten Melanie's attention.

"Naughty, aren't we," she said teasingly, while she moved her hands over Dante's ands and held them there.

"I don't see you complaining," Dante said giving her breasts another squeeze.

"Ooooooohhhhhh," Melanie moaned in excitement.

"Now someone's enjoying it too much," Dante said pulling his hands away teasingly. "Come on, time for dinner Mel, if you hurry up I might just do that again," He said with a wink.

That got Melanie to hurry up, she was dressed and in the dining room in record time.

"Looks like you really enjoyed that 'spark' session," said an amused Dante.

"Well it helps if a person you like is doing it to you," she said with a wink. "What's for dinner?"

"Chicken Fettuccini Alfredo," Dante said in an Italian accent.

"Grasi mille," said Melanie in Italian.

"I knew you would like it," Dante said romantically.

They finished eating a few minutes later.

"So, where were we," Melanie said grasping my hands and placing them on her breasts like he did earlier.

"I think about here," Dante said, slipping his hands under her shirt.

"No, no, no, no stage skipping," she said in a teasing voice.

"Ok, but can we at least go to the bedroom, it'll be more comfy there," he asked seductively.

"Sure we can Dante," she said as Dante picked her up and carried her to their room, as usual.

He placed her gently on the bed and charged his fingertips until there were little arcs of red lightning coming off of them, he too got on the bed and got on top of her, he than begun to run his hands up and down her arms from her shoulders to hands, she tried to take Dante's shirt off of him but had trouble so Dante had to assist, He then took hers off as well, this time he charged the palms of his hands and rubbed her bare stomach and sides, this of course just made her horny, at which point she pulled him down to her face and kissed him fiercely, just then the house phone went off, completely and utterly ruining the mood.

"Damn, just when things were getting good," said Melanie.

"I'll get it Mel," Dante said, looking upset.

Dante walked downstairs to the wall phone and answered it.

"Hello," Dante said into the phone.

"Hello, is this Dante Draconis," a man with a deep voice asked.

"Yes this is, who is this," Dante asked.

"Ah, Dante, I have been looking forward to meeting you," Said the man.

"You still haven't answered me, who is this," Dante asked impatiently.

"What, don't you recognize the vice of your own father?" said the man in a bewildered tone.

**A/N: **oh cliff hanger, so, Dante finally hears from his long lost father? But, will he decide to meet him, or tell him to fuck off?

Dante: Why would I do that? He's my father

Me: Yes but he abandoned you, remember?

Dante: You don't know that.

Me: Yes, I do. I am the author remember?

Dante: (runs to hide behind a rock) okay.

Me: I don't think he gets that a rock won't stop me, I think I'll just turn it into a lion, see how he likes that.

Me: Goodbye.


	5. Chapter 5

**Unknown**

**A/N: **Hey, chapter 5, this is when Dante finally after nineteen years, he talks to his father, or does he?

On with the story.

**5: First meeting, and other things**

"You're my father," Dante asked, still shocked.

"Yes Dante, I am sorry I didn't try to talk to you sooner, but I couldn't while you were with your mother," said Dante's supposed father.

"And why would that be," Dante yelled into the phone.

"Because, she thought I was a terrible man towards the end of our marriage, she took you, and left," Said the man.

"I am sorry if it actually is you, but I need proof," Dante said.

"Ask away," the man said.

"What feature does my dragon form have that my mother's doesn't," Dante asked.

"The demonic horns and lightning yellow eyes," the man said simply.

"Ok, I believe you, but when can I meet you," Dante asked.

"Open the door, I am outside," He said.

Dante hung up the phone, went to the door, and opened it. Sure enough, there was a man standing outside. Dante ushered him inside.

"So, you're my father," Dante said shakily, taking in his appearance head to toe, He looked to be in his mid forties, he was tall with black hair and Dante's Tawny eyes. The shocking thing was the facial semblance. They had nearly identical facial structures.

"Hey kiddo, like I said, sorry for not trying to talk to you sooner," Dante's father said.

"It's ok, dad," Dante said struggling with the last word.

"You don't have to say dad if you don't want to," said Dante's father.

Dante's father now realized that his son was shirtless.

"Why are you shirtless," Asked Dante's father, raising his eyebrow.

"Oh, uh-you see," Dante said struggling to answer his father's question without being embarrassed.

"It's ok son, I was a teenager once," he said chuckling.

"Ok, whew, where are you staying," Dante asked.

"A hotel," he said.

"Nonsense, you can stay in one of our spare rooms' father," Dante said.

"Please, just call me max, son," Max said, "And no, I couldn't I would just be a bother."

"No, Mel and I have plenty of space," Dante said.

"Wait, who's Mel," Max asked.

"Oh, Melanie, she's my girlfriend, we moved in here together," Dante said.

"Already moved in together and you're only nineteen," Max said shocked, "I was twenty-one when I moved in with your mother."

"We just moved in together three weeks ago," Dante explained.

"Oh, well did I interrupt anything," Max asked slowly.

"Oh, uh-ya see, kinda, but we didn't get that far anyway," Dante said awkwardly.

"Oh, my bad," Max said.

At that moment, a fully clothed Melanie bounded down the stairs and pounced on Dante like he was a mouse, and she a cat.

"What's taking you so long Dante," Melanie whined.

"Uh, look up," Dante said.

She did so and saw Max; she was engulfed in a small snowstorm and turned into her dragon form.

"Who are you and what are you doing here," She yelled.

"Whoa, calm down, I am Max, Dante's father," Max explained.

"Oh, sorry, my bad, I am kinda protective of the house," she said while she turned back into her human form.

"It's ok, I probably would've done the same thing, and knowing my son, so would he," Max said.

"You must be starving dad, let me fix you something to eat," Dante said hurrying into the kitchen.

"He cooks too," Max asked.

"Yeah, he always cooks us dinner," Mel said in a sing song voice, "I think the kitchen is more his than mine."

Dante came out with some leftover chicken fettuccini Alfredo and gave it to his father as they all walked to the living room to sit down, Max sat in the recliner while Dante sat on the couch and Melanie sat in his lap, his arms around her waist and her head against his chest.

"So, son' what do you do for a living," Max asked.

"I am an assassin for the dragon council, my team and I take care of rouge dragons," Dante said, pulling Melanie closer to his chest.

"Ah, I see, I guess that pays well," He said in awe.

"It bought us this house and our cars," Dante said proudly.

"Wait, cars, as in plural, not singular," Max asked, shocked.

"Yes, my favorite is the 2011 lotus Elise," Dante said.

"I love them all," Melanie said.

"Just how many cars do you two have," Max questioned.

"About, fourteen," They replied in unison.

"And how much money do you two have in the bank," Max asked again.

"Around, sixty-three million," Dante said.

At this Max's jaw dropped, he just stared at the couple who looked unaffected by what they just said.

"Oh, speaking of which, I need to head into town for a little bit, Melanie I will be right back," Dante said with a wink.

"Awe, I don't get to go with you," Melanie pouted playfully turning around in his lap.

"No, not this time, next time though, I promise," Dante said leaning his head forward a little.

"Ok, I'll hold you to that though," Melanie said, winking at him.

Their lips were less than an inch apart, Mel inhaled Dante's scent; he now smelled of pine trees, it still had that hint brimstone, but it still turned her on, even more so than the last time. Dante Inhaled Mel's scent too, she smelled of lavender and peppermint, he was driven crazy by her scent causing him to pull her lips into his, and the sudden movement shocked Melanie and made her jump slightly.

"Uh, hello, I'm still here," Max said cautiously.

They broke apart at the sudden noise; they had completely forgotten that Max was there.

"Sorry dad, we aren't used to having company over," Dante said getting up.

"Its ok son, you are a lot like me when I was a teenager," Max said, chuckling.

"Ok, well, like I said, I have to run into town, be back in a flash," Dante said putting on his shoes and his trench coat.

"So, Melanie," Max said, "How did you meet Dante."

"Oh, well we actually ran into each other last year, literally," Melanie said with a slight chuckle.

"Ah, He does have a habit of not watching where he is going," Max said all too knowingly.

"Yeah, he does, one time we were in the basement working out, he was walking over to kiss me but he tripped on a barbell," Melanie said holding back a laugh.

"He did," asked Max, also holding back laughter.

"Yeah, This other time, we were working on one of our cars, he was going to the toolbox to get a socket wrench and slipped in a puddle of oil, luckily I caught him," Melanie said.

At that moment, Dante walked in with a bag of groceries a brown paper bag, and a small black velvet box he quickly placed in his coat pocket.

"Hey Mel, could you please help me put these away," Dante said pointing to the bag.

"Sure Dante," Mel said walking over to the kitchen to help him put the groceries away.

As Mel walked up to Dante he took her hands in his.

"Mel, I have to ask you something," Dante said with a serious look on his face.

"What," Melanie asked, with a confused look on her face

Dante reached into his pocket, grabbed the little black velvet case, and got on one knee in one fluid motion, "Will you marry me," Dante asked.

Melanie looked down at her boyfriend in shock, tears were starting to fall and countless emotions whizzed through her mind at light speed, "Yes Dante, Yes I will marry you," Melanie said pulling her now fiancé up into a deep, passionate kiss.

They broke apart and Dante slid the ring onto Melanie's hand, Melanie burst into tears at this.

"Is something wrong here," Max asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"No nothing's wrong dad," Dante said, pointing to the black velvet box on the counter.

"Oh, son, that's amazing," Max said beaming at his son proudly.

Dante let go of Melanie, walked up to the counter, pulled the wine out of the brown bag, and pulled out three wine glasses. Getting the idea, Max un-corked the bottle and poured the substance into the three glasses, taking one and Dante taking one and handing the last one to Melanie.

"I propose a toast, to my son, and my new daughter-in-law," Max said raising his glass.

Melanie and Dante did the same and took a sip, and spit it into the sink just as quickly.

"Ugh, that was nasty," Melanie said, obviously disgusted.

"Why did I even buy that stuff," Dante said.

"Listen kids, it takes time to like wine, like I'm sure it took time for Dante to build up the courage to propose," Max said with a chuckle, "Besides, you don't just drink it down all at once, you drink it slowly."

"I don't think that would help," Both Dante and Melanie said with conviction.

"Here, just take a small sip," Max said kindly.

"Ok, but If I still don't like it, I'm spitting it out on you," Melanie warned.

"She will do it you know," Dante said, "She did the same thing when I made Deep fried calamari."

"Well it was weird, plus it had a rubbery texture to it," Melanie said with a grin.

They both took a small inquisitive sip of the wine again, this time; they swallowed it and looked a little relieved.

"Not bad this time," Dante said looking at Melanie's reaction.

"You're right, still not my favorite, but it's still good," Melanie said, taking another small sip.

"And your favorite would be," Dante and Max asked both raising the same eyebrow, in a different light, Melanie would've thought they were twins.

"Uh- well, ya see, I don't feel comfortable talking about it," Mel said, a blush creeping up her face.

"Oh, okay," Max said awkwardly.

"No, nothing like that Max," Melanie said, blushing even harder.

"Oh, phew, I thought for a second it would be…," Max said blushing slightly, "Even their blush is similar," Melanie thought.

"If you must know, it's the milkshakes Dante and I share," Melanie said blushing furiously now.

"Oh, that's way off what I was thinking before," Max said laughing.

"Well, my favorite drink is the first bottle of whiskey Mel and I shared, Do you remember that Melanie," Dante asked.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that," Said Melanie.

"Mind sharing what happened," Max asked.

"Oh, nothing bad happened dad," Dante said.

"Yeah, we just bought the house, we were looking around and found a bottle with a note taped to it, it said to enjoy, so we did," said Melanie blushing slightly.

"I have a feeling that's not all that happened," Max said.

"Here, let me tell him Mel," Dante said.

**Flashback…**

The couple walked into the house that they had just purchased.

"Dante, it's perfect, and now it's ours," Melanie said looking up into Dante's eyes.

"Well I bought it for us Mel," so we could live out here, together," Dante said walking up to his Girlfriend and softly caressing her cheek.

"You have got to stop using your "spark" Dante; it turns me on too much," Melanie said teasingly.

"What if I want to turn you on Mel," Dante said, winking.

"Then it's your funeral," Melanie said pushing him softly onto the shag carpet and lying on top of him.

Melanie moved her face closer to Dante's, their breath mingling, and their lips less than an inch away from each other; Melanie pulled Dante's lips to hers and moaned softly. Dante heard her moan and deepened the kiss, their tongues now danced together in perfect harmony; he slipped a hand up her shirt and gave her right breast a firm squeeze, she moaned even louder than the last time and broke for some air.

"Where did you learn to do that Dante," Melanie said panting heavily.

"I didn't learn that from anywhere, I just followed my instincts," Dante said truthfully.

"Then damn, your instincts sure do know how to treat a girl," Melanie said laughing.

Melanie got up helping Dante up as well, they continued to look about the house, they looked in one of the kitchen cabinets and found a bottle of whisky with a note taped to it, the note read, take a hardy swig and enjoy, Melanie and Dante thought it wouldn't hurt.

"Ok, do you want the first drink, or should I," Dante asked.

"You should Dante," Melanie said worriedly.

"Ok, bottoms up," Dante said tipping back the bottle.

"Well, what do you think," Melanie asked when he lowered the bottle.

"Wow, Damn that's got some kick, you gotta try it Mel," Dante said happily.

"Ok Dante," she said grabbing the bottle from his hands and taking a swig.

"Wow, you're right, that does have some kick to it," Melanie said.

The two moved back into the living room and sat down on the shag carpet, Dante went to look for a blanket and found a heavy fleece blanket in the master bedroom. Dante draped the blanket around Melanie and himself as he sat on the bare carpet. The two passed the bottle back and forth till it was gone completely; Melanie looked up at her boyfriend with a funny look on her face.

"What Melanie," Dante asked his voice slurred a bit.

"I think were drunk Dante," Melanie said with a giggle, falling into Dante's lap.

"Well that much is obvious, we drank a bottle of whisky by ourselves," Dante said stroking Melanie's hair.

"And you know what Dante," Melanie said looking back up at him.

"What's that Mel," Dante asked.

"You're hotter now that I'm drunk," Melanie said bringing him down on top of her.

"So are you," Dante said.

The two were engulfed in the heat of passion as they started to make out; soon, Dante slipped his hand up Melanie's shirt giving her right breast a light squeeze, making Melanie Moan loudly. But unfortunately for them, it didn't last, as they both passed out just like that.

**End flashback…**

By the time Dante was finished telling the story about their first bottle of whiskey, Dante and Melanie were blushing furiously.

"Are you sure that's all that happened," Max said with a slight chuckle.

"Yes I am sure dad," Dante said, blushing even more, if possible.

"Plus, I would know too, I'm still a virgin," Melanie said matter-of-factly.

"Too much information, young lady," Max said with a hearty laugh.

Melanie just blushed even more at that comment.

"Well since we're all sharing our favorite drinks, mine is the classic martini," Max said, smiling.

"Oh, and Dante, could I talk to you for a moment," Max asked.

"Sure, Melanie could you give us some privacy please," Dante asked politely.

"Sure, but only cause you said please," Melanie said giving Dante a quick peck on the cheek before leaving.

Once Melanie left the room Max started to speak quietly, "You know, she reminds me a lot of your mother," Max said.

"How so," Dante asked intrigued.

"Well, she has the same kind of giggle, she's just as sassy, just as romantic from what I heard and saw of you two, she's really bright, you got lucky with her kiddo," Max said with a light laugh.

"Huh, you're right now that I think about it," Dante said.

"But don't forget to use protection Dante," Max said sternly.

"Daaad," Dante said, blushing.

"Well, I'm going to bed, behave yourselves tonight Dante, I mean it," Max scolded.

"You can come back in Mel," Dante said.

"Finally," Melanie said walking back into the room and sitting on Dante's lap.

"Good night you two," Max said with a wink.

"So what did you two talk about," Melanie asked turning around so her body faced Dante's.

"Oh, guy stuff, shaving techniques and what not," Dante said nonchalantly.

"Oh, is that so, than why did I distinctly hear the word protection," Melanie asked, licking her lower lip and tossing her hair back.

"Ok, now you're just trying to turn me on," Dante said, winking at her.

"I'm only trying if it's working, is it."Melanie asked innocently, while grabbing her own breasts.

"Yes, yes it is," Dante said pulling her lips to his. The moment their lips connected Melanie let out a soft moan, this was due to the fact that he slipped a hand to her inner thighs and started rubbing back and forth. She broke the kiss, got up and pushed him softly onto the shag carpet and got on top of him just like she had when they had shared the bottle of whiskey. Dante had rolled them over so he was on top this time.

"So, what'cha gonna do now, big boy," Melanie said with a sexy giggle.

"This," Dante said, taking her shirt off of her and slowly kissing her neck downward.

Dante kept kissing her lower, and lower, soon reaching her shoulder, than her collar bone, than the top of her bra.

"This is in my way," Dante said teasingly biting the left strap.

"Oh, is it now," Melanie asked in the sexiest voice she could muster.

"I don't know, is it," He replied suavely, reaching for her bra strap.

"Don't even think about it Dante," Max shouted downstairs.

The sudden noise shocked both Melanie and Dante back into reality.

"Damn' it, why does this always happen when stuff starts to get good," Dante asked.

**A/N: **so, that last chapter was kinda steamy huh? But sweet, Dante proposed. But is Max completely truthful with his son on things?

Dante: Why wouldn't he be?

Me: because, it's how I wrote the story Dante.

Dante: so, wait, does this mean Melanie, is gonna be my wife?

Me: yes Dante, I said it earlier in the chapter.

Dante: oh, I kinda dozed off mid chapter.

Me: I can't blame you; it turned out twice as long as I anticipated.

Dante: oh well, you gave me a lotus Elise, sweet.

Me: good night everyone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Unknown**

**A/N: **Hey guys, this is chapter six I am really proud so far, and I'm glad you stuck with me all this time, so without further stalling, I give you, chapter 6. And sorry if I'm going too fast with everything, I just want to get to the good action parts soon so, if I am going too fast, I apologize.

**6: Discoveries**

Dante and Melanie woke up the next morning on the couch with their fleece blanket over them; they heard bacon sizzling in the kitchen and went to investigate. They walked into the kitchen and discovered that max was cooking breakfast on the stove.

"Good morning," Max said to the young couple.

"Good morning dad," Dante said cheerily.

"Good morning Max," Melanie said.

"You two enjoy yourselves last night," Max asked with a wide smirk.

"No, you stopped us," Dante said bitterly.

"Yeah, for some reason, something always interrupts us when things start to get good," Melanie said blushing hard.

"Is that so," Max said.

The microwave dinged indicating that the bacon was done.

"Who wants some pancakes and bacon," Max said pulling out three plates.

"You didn't have to cook for us dad," Dante said.

"I'm your guest, it's the least I could do," Max said with a huge smile.

They all slowly walked towards the dinner table with their plates loaded with bacon and pancakes with butter and tones of syrup.

The sun was peeking out over the mountain tops, causing the glass table to reflect light everywhere, making the room look ethereal.

"Beautiful day isn't it," Max said looking out the window.

"Yes, it is, isn't it," Melanie said while cutting up her pancake.

"Perfect for flying," Dante chimed in.

"Oh, speaking of flying, I have something to tell you later Dante," Max said shoving a fork full of pancake and bacon into his mouth.

"Ok, what is it dad," Dante asked eating a piece of bacon with his hands.

"It's about your heritage, Dante, and other things" Max said hurriedly.

"What other things," Dante asked, forgetting about his breakfast.

"I can't say right now, the dragon council is watching me at this very moment," Max said.

"Then let's go into the basement, it's sound proof and the strongest point in the house," Dante said leading Melanie and his father into the basement.

Max looked at his surroundings, it was half recording studio, half home gym with a sparring mat and everything.

"Impressive, isn't it," Melanie said as she walked to his side.

"Why the recording studio," Max asked.

"Oh, that's because I play the Violin, and Dante plays the guitar, he's really good at it too," Melanie said adoringly.

"Wow, Dante's really skilled, he cooks, he plays guitar, he's a dragon, you're lucky little missy, you better not go and divorce him now," Max said jokingly.

"Ok dad, you wanted to tell me something," Dante said walking in front of his father.

"Yes, this is going to be hard to explain without it sounding evil," Max said.

"Why would it sound evil dad," Dante asked?

"Because, I am a demon, and a strong one at that," Max said, tears welling up in his eyes.

"What's wrong dad, just because you're a demon doesn't mean I don't think of you as my father," Dante said comfortingly.

"No, you don't understand, this makes you half demon, along with a half Dragon, this is a very bad mix in the magical world," Max explained, "It means that you have Terrifying powers that I still don't even understand, it could bring good, but it also could bring bad," Max continued.

"So what does that mean," Melanie interjected.

"Tell me Dante, Can you do anything unusual in or out of your dragon form," Max asked quickly.

"Well I breath lightning as a dragon, I can direct concentrated amounts of it to anywhere on my body without harm to myself, other than that, not that I know of," Dante said, conjuring a ball of red lightning in his out-stretched palm.

"Well, the lightning color is unusual, so is the ability to direct it," Max said, examining the ball of electricity closely.

"Well, there was this one time when Dante was sleeping, everything but Dante and I was floating," Melanie added nervously.

"When did that happen," Dante and Max asked simultaneously asked.

"It was a couple of nights ago, when I got really scared from that movie we watched," Melanie said.

"Oh, this is worse than I thought," Max said.

"How is this worse," Dante asked.

"Because, your power is growing at an alarming rate Dante, you can't become angry while I train you to control your powers," Max said.

"Why can't I become angry," Dante asked simply.

"Because when a demon is angered, he becomes more powerful, and his powers are increased tenfold, making him a deadly force in the wrong hands," Max explained slowly, letting it sink in.

"So, what you're saying is that I'm pretty much a ticking time bomb," Dante asked worriedly.

"No, that's why I'm going to train you to control them," Max said.

"Ok, good, for a moment there you had me scared," Dante said.

"Ok, Dante, I want you to try to lift up this small stone using only your powers, take however long you want," Max said placing a small stone on the ground.

"Ok, that shouldn't be so hard, right," Dante said focusing on the stone.

"It's a lot harder than it sounds Dante," Max said. Seconds later, the stone slowly started to float upward.

"How'd you do that so fast," Max asked, utterly shocked that Dante did it so quickly.

"I don't know, I just thought of using my dragon form and it slowly started to float up," Dante said, just as shocked.

"Ok, well they are definitely more developed than I thought," Max said still shocked, "See what else you can do," Max said.

"Ok, let me think," Dante said as he was struck by red lightning and changed forms.

"Well, that's certainly intimidating," Max said, looking at Dante's dragon form.

"What are, the Charcoal scales, the horns, or the bladed wings and tail," Dante asked.

"All of it," Max said.

Dante wracked his brain for what else he might be able to do, than he got it. Dante pointed his claws at the wall and focused his thoughts, sending all the electricity he could into his hands, to his bewilderment, it actually worked as a continuous stream of red lightning shot out of his hand.

"Wow, I didn't know you could do that with your lightning Dante," Melanie said in awe.

"Truthfully, neither did I," Dante said changing back into his human form.

"Impressive son," Max said proudly.

**A/N:** So, how was that? Shocking, Literally, Dante's a Demonic dragon, but what about his sister? You'll have to wait till next chapter to find out about her too.

Dante: Wait, What about my sister?

Me: ok, if I tell you, do you promise to not blurt it out to the readers?

Dante: I promise.

I whisper something into Dante's ear.

Dante: Oh, ok. You guys are in for a real surprise.

Me: Goodnight.


End file.
